


Don't Go Staking My Heart

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Inspired by HeckYeahHarrisco HarriscoFest2018.Vampire Harry starves.Also Inspired by that once scene in Buffy when Angel feeds off her.





	Don't Go Staking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, August's HarriscoFest2018 is almost over. This will be my last entry. I am so grateful to HeckYeahHarrisco for getting me out of a dry spell that lasted nearly 5 years. Here's hoping I can get back into the swing of writing fics.

The minute Harry walked through the breach from Earth 2, Cisco knew something was wrong. He stood, there, eyes closed, breathing deep.

Cisco froze, his hands still outstretched, ready to defend the lab from an unexpected breach. "Harry?" he asked, softly.

Harry's eyes opened, he stared straight at Cisco, like a predator to his prey. His face was wrong. It was the face of Harrison Wells, but it was cold and calculating. Cisco readied some vibe blasts, the bubble clouds forming around his hands. "Thawne!"

His eyebrows scrunched and he rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Cisco." He adjusted his backpack and walked right past Cisco and out of the breach room.

Cisco chased after him, "hey, hey, don't you come in here, wearing that face."

Harry stopped suddenly and Cisco almost smacked into his back. He turned and his eyes snapped down to Cisco. "It's my face."

Cisco poked him in the chest. "You are not Harry Wells."

"Yes I am."

"Not from Earth 2."

"My earth is one, your's is two!"

Up close, Cisco was even more certain. The frowns and creases that made up his Harry's face were gone. He looked younger. More like his autobiography picture.

Cisco poked him again. Hard enough to tip him back on his heels.

"Dammit, Ramon!" Harry batted his hand away.

Harry's hand was cold.

Cisco grabbed Harry's hand in his own. It was cold and inhuman.

Harry blinked and looked away. His jaw clenched. But Cisco watched. There was no angry flush of the cheeks. No deep sigh.

"Harry?" Cisco whispered.

Harry turned his hand until Cisco's fingertips were along his wrist. Cisco felt nothing. No rush of blood, no tick of tendons, no pulse.

"There was a vampire meta," Harry explained.

"I can fix this," Cisco pleaded.

"Oh, Cisco. You're not that smart."

Cisco involuntarily took a step back. Those words. In that tone.

Harry continued, "I've consulted every Cisco out there. A Roundtable of Ramons. There's no fixing this. All I can do is live like this."

"You can't just eat people."

Harry shrugged. "Then I won't live long."

While Cisco stood there, with his mouth hanging open at that revelation, Harry marched off down the corridor.

\---------------

"So that's the plan?" Cisco demanded of Harry, later. After Cisco had time to understand and get angry. He found Harry watching the sunrise.  "You're just gonna sit here and die."

Harry sat on an intact portion of the Star Labs roof. His legs hanging over the edge. He was basking in the coming sunlight. "The UV index on my Earth is too strong," he said absently. "I'll be fine here."

Cisco sat next to him. "You'll starve here."

"I'll starve anywhere I go."

"What have you tried?"

He hummed. "Cow, pig, chimpanzee, hospital blood...I need fresh human to survive."

"We could set up a donation?"

"I can't ask you guys to do *that*."

Cisco's heart thumped in his throat as it shattered. "So why come here?"

Harry turned to look at him. "I like it here."

"You hate it here," Cisco corrected.

"Not all of it," Harry smiled at him. His face showed such relief and happiness. His hand slid over until his fingers were just brushing Cisco's.

"I'm going to fix this. You do not get to say all that," Cisco gestured wildly between them with his free hand, "and then just die, okay. No."

\---------------

But Cisco couldn't fix it. He tried. He spent days and days trying different chemicals and treatments, as Harry's condition deteriorated. Harry never complained. He just sat with Cisco, answering his questions, trying hs concoctions.

Cisco worried more and more. Harry acted like he was so very relieved to just bask in Cisco's presence. He knew Harry had given up, and was willing to spend his time with Cisco, just being there. Even if there was no cure coming.

Eventually, Harry deteriorated in mind as well as body. The first time, Harry swayed towards Cisco's neck, he caught himself with a shake. But it kept happening.

Harry locked himself in a pipeline cell. Where he slowly lost all sense of himself. He lay in the corner, barely moving, except for when someone would visit. Then Harry would throw himself at the glass to try and break out.

After a day of this, the others stopped visiting Harry. They could watch him just as well from the cortex monitors.

\--------------

"He should be dead," Caitlin said, chewing on a finger nail. She watched the pipeline cell on the monitor. Harry lay, scrunched up in the small confines. Not moving, not breathing. Everyday looking more wan and emaciated.

Cisco glanced at the screen, and quickly looked away. "Can he die from hunger? Or will he just waste away, become a living skeleton?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Is he in pain," he asked.

She sighed helplessly. "Most likely."

Cisco decisively searched around the cortex, digging through drawers and boxes until he found an old pair of HR's drumsticks.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin demanded.

Cisco snapped the rounded head off one of the sticks. "We can't just keep him like this forever. It's cruel." The drumstick now ended in a sharp point.

"You can't just kill him with a sharp bit of wood."

"A stake through the heart will kill anything," Cisco told her.

"I know that!" She gestured to the screen. "But this is Harry."

"Yes, this is Harry," he pointed to the screen as well. "Who you have just said is suffering. He will be in pain forever. Never dying. Do you want that?"

"There has to be a way," she pleaded.

Cisco huffed mirthlessly. "54 Cisco Ramons couldn't figure it out."

"Cisco. It shouldn't be you."

"Of course it should. Harry is..." he tried to think of a word that encompassed what Harry could have been to him. Of the missed opportunities he would now always regret. "Harry is mine," he finished lamely.

"Cisco."

"Just, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Leave. Go home. I can't do this if I know someone is watching. Please. Come back in a couple of hours. It'll be all over by then."

Caitlin moved to argue but Cisco begged, "please."

"Okay." As Caitlin left, she squeezed Cisco's shoulder in support.

\--------------

When the pipeline entrance doors swung open, Cisco expected Harry to get up and crash against his cell's door at the mere sight of him.

Harry didn't move. His eyes barely tracked Cisco's presence. He lay on his side, looking out, not breathing. Not moving.

Cisco tightened his grip on the sharp drumstick, a breach bubble forming around his fist. He would need all the extra power added to his punch to get the stake into Harry's heart.

The cell doors swung open. Harry's hand reached out along the floor, his nails scratching the surface. His mouth opened and closed, showing off his fanged canines.

Tears streamed down Cisco's cheeks. He wondered if there was enough left of Harry's mind for him to comprehend what Cisco was about to do. He wondered how he could comfort this man he was about to mercy kill.

"Hey, Harry," he choked out. He approached slowly, half tempted to hide the stake behind his back. It was too late for that, whether he knew what it was for or not, Harry had already seen it.

Harry tried to move himself towards Cisco, but he could barely move.

"It's gonna be okay, Harry. Everything is gonna be okay." Cisco breathed deep. He went to his knees beside Harry, and turned him onto his back. "Shhh, shhh." He ran his hand through Harry's hair to calm him.

He couldn't do it, could he?

Harry tried to move so his fangs were in reach of Cisco's hand, but it was slow and clumsy and Cisco evaded.

"Everything is going to be okay," Cisco repeated, content with his decision.

He brought Harry up and cradled him in his arms.

Cisco dropped the stake. It clattered to the floor. He stretched open the collar of his shirt and rested Harry's head at his neck.

Harry slowly kneaded Cisco's neck with his teeth.

Cisco rubbed circles in Harry's hair. "It's okay, you go ahead. C'mon, you can do it."

Harry's teeth sank into Cisco's neck.

It hurt. It jolted up his neck into his brain like the worst kind of stabbing. Then it felt nice, like the best kind of kissing. He groaned as his hips thrust against nothing.

Harry drank his blood. After a few seconds, Harry's arms wrapped around Cisco in a vise grip. Harry pushed Cisco backwards out of the cell and into the tunnel.

He bent forward and Cisco bent back until they fell to the floor still connected, as Harry drank.

It was sloppy. Cisco felt little streams of blood rolling down his neck, curling into his hair.

This was right. Cisco saving Harry once again. He couldn't conceive of a world without Harry Wells. After everything they'd been through together. This was good.

It felt so good. Cisco held onto Harry's shoulders and tightened his legs around Harry's waist. He loved the feeling of Harry on top, surrounding him, pressing down on him.

Dimly, Cisco heard Harry, panting and drinking, slurping at his neck. But he was more focused on chasing the buzzing tightness. He flexed his hips against the friction provided by Harry between his legs. The tingles in his body sharpened and coiled until they burst into a powerful orgasm. He shouted his way through it.

Still Harry drank.

Cisco stared, lost, at the red ceiling. The heat of his orgasm tingling through his fingers was quickly chased by a heavy coldness. Grey encroached around Cisco's vision. Everything felt fuzzy and slow. He felt himself disconnecting, like he was trapped halfway into a vibe, tethered to neither his body here or his mind there.

Harry suddenly rolled off him. "Cisco!" he shouted.

He grabbed Cisco's shoulder. Cisco felt him check his pulse then...

\----------------

Cisco blinked awake. He lay in the medlab, a blood bag flowing into an IV line in his arm.

Harry stood in the corner of the room, glaring at him with arms crossed.

"So, what part of, 'I can't ask you to do that', didn't you understand?" he asked angrily.

Cisco gave a tiny shrug. "The part where you expected to waste away for all eternity?"

Harry stomped over the three steps to the bed and slammed the broken drum stick on the bed beside Cisco's leg. "It wouldn't have been for all eternity if you had done what you originally planned."

"Why are you mad? Did you want to die that much?"

"I didn't want *you* to die. I thought I had killed you."

An idea bloomed in Cisco's mind as he scratched where the IV entered his hand. "So we definitely won't wait as long between feedings."

Harry batted his hand away from the line port. "Stop that, and there's not going to be any more feedings."

"No, but. You can't drink donated blood. I *can*....I mean I can *use* it. See. You feed off me while I'm hooked up to a blood transfusion."

Harry scoffed. "That's not going to work."

\----------------

"That might work," Caitlin thought hard for a moment. "You'll have to be closely monitored. Both of you."

Harry pointed at a now fully recovered Cisco. "This is a terrible idea." He stalked off, knocking some office supplies off Caitlin's desk as he did.

"This is a wonderful idea," Cisco said reassuringly to her.


End file.
